Gummy-Bubble Popperton
Gummy-Bubble Tristina Popperton is the main character and the protagonist of Gummy-Bubble's Coolest Planet. She's a seventeen-year-old, light pink female cat that goes to Ellamora Senior High with her sixteen-year-old adopted younger sister Darling and her thirteen-year-old brother Anion. Gummy is in Mister Simeon's class. Gumball also somewhat got a crush on Pellet, who was also in Mister Simeon's class. Pellet got a crush on Gummy as well, but they struggle to express their emotions to each other. Appearance Gummy-Bubble is a light pink cat. On her pink head, he has six whiskers, three on each side. She usually wears grey skirt coupled with a tan tank top which with brown collar. Like her mother and father, Gummy doesn't wear shoes, and is the only member of the Poppertons with an extraordinary twelve-year-old male voice which goes lower at some times. In the Gummy-Bubble's Coolest Movie EVER!, she got her fur in her head grown so long that it became her hair. She was also wore a red T-shirt with the logo GB and a sleeved shirt with two different colors (in her left arm, the color was dark magenta and in her right arm, the color was purple). She also wore a checkered skirt and magenta leggings. She also wore boots with red straps. Personality Gummy-Bubble is portrayed as a fun-loving, tomboyish, imaginitive, hyperactive cat. She loves skating and playing soccer. Although she can be tough, she can be shy and timid as well. When there's big trouble, she's there to fix the problem. She earned the name "Pink Cat Referee" in the episode My Awesome Chop after her parents fought. She can be also plan dimwitted schemes with Darling. In the other side, however, she can be real matured and doesn't care about the jokes. She also got a habit of undressing during her "dumb cat mode". She is also lazy during that time. She doesn't even know how to use a uPod at that time. In her "lady cat mode", she acts like the eldest sister of the family. She isn't dimwitted and very intelligent. She always get an A+ during that time. Everyone thinks she's a geek. But unlike her dumb cat mode, she's very sensitive and got phobias on creepy-crawlies. Also, she is pretty much like a girl during her lady cat mode. She's also a great designer. She got loads of concepts and designs in her desk. She also love inventing her own kind of food. She is also a talented author as she wrote a story and shared it to everyone. She also plays the piano but she doesn't know how to read a single note. She also writes her own lyrics and sings them. Relationships 'Darling ' Gummy's pet guppy and sister. They get along much. The two girls would make mischiefs. They sometimes do dumb things. During Gummy's lady cat mode, she would act like a big sister to her. Also, she somewhat act like Nicholas towards her at times she did a mischief (like scolding her after she set the family's car on fire). 'Anion ' Gummy's brother. They do not get along too much. He didn't like Gummy's dimwitted jokes during her dumb cat mode. Sometimes, she save him from trouble. He also corrects her manners and tells the truth about her real personality. She loves her brother that much. 'Nicholas ' Gummy's father. She loves him so much yet they sometimes fight when Gummy got stressed in homework. She get along with him much. He also acts like a mother-figure to her. He also spent time teaching him during the times Gummy brought a homework. 'Rickard' Gummy's mother. She is a very lazy mother who watches TV all day. Gummy sometimes trick her into something (which Rickard already memorized). Gummy refers her as a "practice talking dummy" because when they talk, Gummy feels that she was talking to an invisible person. When they met, they do not talk to each other. 'Pellet ' Gummy's sort-of crush. They are really good partners, which sometimes get Darling jealous. She also loves humiliating him by cracking his shell. She and Pellet shares idea. They are also best friends since middle school. Pellet later confessed that he secretly loves her. 'Terrace ' Gummy's sort-of boyfriend. She always reject his confessions of loving her. Gummy denies that he's her boyfriend at times. She also shares favorites with him. Also, when she realized that he's a talented chef, she began giving him her ingredients of her own food. Gallery Soon to be added... Trivia *Her family and (the half of her) personality was based on Darrelle Jed Montojo *She was based on Gumball Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball. *In the episode My Bad Hair Day, she did use an uPod but in My Intelligent Case File, she doesn't know how to use it. *She got an official Facebook account. (Note, Gummy-Bubble's current name was Gums Popperton) *In the movie, Darling stated that all her passwords was gummyhatedgumball34. It was hinted that she hated Gumball so badly. *Her name isn't really Gummy-Bubble. It was Vinenda Trastarian Lecorso Bitseron Kylon Artovio Misaki Fierson. *She is secretly a maid. *According to Montojo, she cannot answer her lessons unless there's somebody watching her. *On October 22, 2012, Gummy-Bubble's Coolest Planet has changed. They are no longer part of The Amazing World of Gumball. Gummy was redesigned and renamed as Gums Popperton. (However they came back to the old GBCP with a new season) *In the new, GBCP, Gummy became a male (but still voiced by Joanne Matthews). Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:2D Characters Category:Ellamora Students